Une institution chamboulée!
by Mangy
Summary: Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, tous les problèmes étaient résolus et le nombre de hollows pénétrant dans la ville de Karakura avait drastiquement diminué. Cependant, tout était vraiment trop calme... De nouveaux et d'anciens personnages vont marquer l'histoire de la Soul society pour le meilleur comme pour le pire... (Présence d'OC)
1. Prologue: Ce n'est que le début!

Voilà le prologue de ma première fanfiction publiée sur . J'espère que cela vous plaira. Ce chapitre a été long à terminer et j'espère qu'il vous incitera à lire la suite. Il fait 3014 mots en tout. Je sais que c'est un peu long pour un prologue mais c'est pour bien mettre en place certaines bases de l'histoire et intégrer mon personnage comme il faut.

Il y a présence d'un OC mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une mary-sue, elle a beaucoup de défauts qui seront développés plus tard. Vous en aurez quand même un apperçu en lisant.

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si vous aimez ou non. J'aime énormément les compliments mais j'accepte aussi les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour devenir mon bêta-reader qu'il me le dise par PM.

* * *

Résumé: Cinq longues années étaient passées depuis la fin des conflits et trois depuis que Kurosaki Ichigo, le héros de la Soul society était devenu shinigami à plein temps et capitaine de la 14ème division nouvellement créée de surcroit. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, tous les problèmes étaient résolus et le nombre de hollows pénétrant dans la ville de Karakura avait drastiquement diminué. Cependant, tout était vraiment trop calme. Le piment allait bien vite revenir dans la vie des habitants du seireitei et bien plus rapidement que ceux-ci ne le croyaient… La réincarnation de certains arrancars accompagnés d'une nouvelle alliées sera le point central d'une série d'évènements détruisant la monotonie dans la vie de nos shinigamis préférés.

* * *

Prologue : Ce n'est que le début.

Un homme en kimono de cérémonie noir et blanc se tenait debout sous un magnifique cerisier en fleur. A l'abri des pétales sous son ombrelle, il les observait virevolter lentement. Ses cheveux coupés courts à l'arrière avec deux très longues mèches devant atteignant sa taille suivaient les mouvements du vent. Il attendait, immobile malgré quelques soupirs poussés de temps à autres. Un autre homme vêtu d'une tenue de samuraï rose s'approcha de l'arbre d'un pas trainant. Son visage était recouvert par un masque orné d'une grimace hideuse. Une voix grave s'éleva au-travers de celui-ci.

« J'aimerais que tu cesses de venir prendre tes aises dans le monde intérieur de mon maître. »

L'albinos se retourna et fixa de ses yeux rouge sang son camarade. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de fixer la petite corne noire se trouvant au centre du front de son interlocuteur. Une expression moqueuse se dessina sur le visage aux traits fins de l'intrus.

« Ne sois pas si rabat joie, Senbonzakura ! Laisse-moi attendre ici. Le monde intérieur de ton maître est l'un des plus paisibles. Il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid…

- Il serait grand temps que tu te choisisses enfin un maître. Que tu cesses enfin d'errer comme cela… Et de me casser les pieds par la même occasion.

- Mmh… Je pense que quelqu'un digne de me brandir va bientôt apparaitre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Mmh… Une intuition ? »

0o0Bleacho0o

Parfois, Nowaki se demandait si elle n'avait pas la poisse. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était morte écrasée par des poutres de chantier… Non ! Ça pouvait encore arriver à tout le monde ! Mais se faire coller au train par un monstre complètement informe au masque blanc, ça, ce n'était vraiment pas commun ! Pas du tout même ! Et son poursuivant ne semblait pas se soucier des destructions qu'il faisait lorsqu'il tentait de l'attraper à l'aide de vicieux coups de pattes. Et malgré le boucan incroyable provoqué, l'aide providentielle n'arrivait pas ! Le monde s'acharnait contre elle et pas qu'un peu ! D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une protestation alors qu'elle continuait sa course effrénée pour sauver sa 'vie'.

« Personne ne m'aime ou quoi ? Merde alors !»

Tout en criant, elle bifurqua dans des petites ruelles où l'imposante bête ne pouvait décemment pas passer, espérant ainsi semer l'immonde créature. Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger cette dernière le moins du monde…

« Crois-tu vraiment que quelques bâtiments vont me déranger ma petite ? Il est tellement rare qu'une âme possède autant de reïatsu seulement quelques heures après sa mort ! Tu es un met de choix et je compte bien te dévorer ! »

Quelques secondes après que la voix désagréable ait raisonné, les immeubles autour d'elle furent balayés par un puissant faisceau d'énergie rouge. Le hurlement de la pauvre victime fut entendu par tous les fantômes de la ville de Karakura. Elle échappa vraiment de peu à l'attaque. Et la poursuite reprit de plus belle, malheureusement, la fuyarde trébucha sur une pierre et s'étala bien comme il faut la tête la première. Peinant à reprendre ses esprits, elle aperçut l'ombre menaçante de son assaillant. Tout en se retournant péniblement sur le dos, appuyée sur ses coudes, la demoiselle se mit à trembler en voyant le monstre la détailler avec intérêt, un long filet de bave s'écoulant de son masque hideux.

« Mais c'est que tu es plutôt pas mal ! Tu es de plus en plus appétissante… »

Il était vrai qu'elle était assez jolie. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés atteignant le milieu de son dos relevés en une queue de cheval s'arrêtant au niveau du bas de la nuque avec juste une mèche bouclée sur le côté gauche de son visage aux traits fins, ses yeux de couleur noisette habituellement malicieux, sa peau légèrement bronzée et sa poitrine généreuse attiraient le regard de beaucoup d'hommes. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir la bouffer !

« Je n'ai vraiment pas bon goût, je t'assure ! En plus je suis petite, ça va vraiment pas vous remplir l'estomac ! »

Sur le moment, c'était tout ce que l'étudiante avait trouvé. Ce n'était guère brillant mais cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire l'atrocité.

« Et en plus elle a de l'humour ! Je vais vraiment prendre plaisir à te dévorer ! »

Profitant de l'ouverture créée par sa réplique minable pour se relever, elle balança de toutes ses forces tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée sur son agresseur avant de prendre à nouveau ses jambes à son cou. Courageuse mais pas téméraire ! De toute manière, qui serait assez fou pour affronter un truc pareil ? Selon la brunette, même un fou y réfléchirait à deux fois…

Elle courrait comme une dératée pour échapper à son traqueur rendu furieux par l'assaut inattendu qu'il avait subis. La proie commençait d'ailleurs à se fatiguer, cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures que la bestiole s'était mise en tête de la manger sans autre forme de procès. A quoi cela servait qu'elle s'acharne autant à survivre ? Après tout, Nowaki était déjà morte… Cela changerait quoi qu'elle finisse dans l'estomac d'un monstre tout droit sortie d'un manga shonen ou encore de mauvais films d'horreur ? Pas grand-chose en perspective…

Sa motivation à s'enfuir s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et bien évidemment toujours personne ne venait à sa rescousse ! Désespérée, elle poussa une autre plainte.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui viendrait m'aider dans c'te foutue ville ! Il n'est que minuit ! Il doit bien exister quelqu'un encore réveillé et prêt à sauver une âme en détresse telle que moi ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ! »

La jeune femme employa à nouveau la tactique utilisée plus tôt sauf que, cette fois, elle préféra se planquer dans de vieux hangars abandonnés. S'asseyant dans un coin sombre, elle tendit l'oreille. Une seconde d'inattention pourrait lui être à nouveau fatale. Parce qu'en vérité, elle ne se serait pas faite écrasée par des poutres ce matin si elle avait fait un tant soit peu attention à son environnement…

Les cris de colère de la bestiole retentissaient dans le lieu désert. Ils se rapprochaient même de plus en plus… Ce qui poussa la brunette à prier, faute de mieux. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite…

« Oh, Seigneur ! Je sais, je suis pas croyante pour deux sous mais faut bien un début à tout. Je suis désolée d'avoir passé mon existence à paresser et à m'empiffrer sans retenue. Je suis aussi désolée d'avoir profité du fait d'être invisible depuis ma mort pour faire des farces à ma prof de littérature… Mais faut dire qu'elle le méritait ! Je ne lui ai jamais rien fais mais elle se conduisait comme la pire des harpies avec moi ! Bon, ok… Elle m'en voulait de l'avoir appelée 'vieille peau' le jour de notre rencontre mais bon, c'est pas une raison ! »

Eh oui… Sa prière avait finis par devenir un inventaire de toutes ses frasques… Quoi de plus réjouissant ? Se souvenir d'aussi bons moments était un plaisir sans fin pour Nowaki. Jamais rien ne la faisait plus rire que de bonnes blagues. Cependant, cela ne devait pas dériver vers la méchanceté gratuite. Cela ne devait pas non plus se transformer en acharnement. Elle n'aimait pas martyriser les gens et n'humiliait que ceux qui employaient la force pour dominer les autres car rien ne la dégoutait plus que ça. Mais n'oubliait-elle pas le plus important à ce moment-là ?

Elle ne put pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin, ayant perçu un bruit de fracas cacophonique vraiment très proche. L'étudiante cessa de bouger et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le monstre de la retrouver. Le plafond s'effondra juste devant elle, révélant la chose hideuse présente sur le toit fragile.

« Débusquée !

-Pas si vite ! Hurla un homme en kimono noir qui atterrit entre l'attaquant et sa proie.

-Oh ! S'émerveilla la bête. J'ai vraiment de la chance aujourd'hui ! Deux âmes puissantes vont bien me remplir le bide ! »

A ces mots, celle-ci se jeta sur le sauveur de Nowaki, les crocs et griffes sorties. Ce dernier dégaina le katana accroché à sa ceinture et, d'un coup rapide et précis, trancha le masque blanc. La jeune femme put observer son poursuivant se désagréger comme par magie. Hébétée, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque le guerrier lui adressa la parole. Elle se recula brusquement en voyant le pommeau de l'arme s'approcher dangereusement de son front.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Je viens de te le dire ! Je suis un shinigami et je vais t'envoyer dans un endroit paradisiaque appelé Soul society.

-Comment ça un shinigami ? Faut arrêter de lire trop de manga ! On n'est pas dans death note ! S'énerva-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus de lui.

-Manga ? Death note ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-C'est simple ! Aimez-vous les pommes ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment non… Répondit-il étonné par cette question complètement décalée.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas un shinigami.

-Mais si ! Bon tu vas arrêter et te laisser faire, je suis quelqu'un d'occupé moi ! Fit le shinigami en approchant à nouveau le pommeau de son sabra sur le front de l'âme réticente.

-Eloignez ce truc de moi ! Cria cette dernière en repoussant la main. C'est dangereux ! »

Cette conversation sans queue ni tête durant pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. La brunette se débattait furieusement tandis qu'il insistait pour planter le bout de sa garde sur son visage. L'homme finit par l'emporter, non sans mal. Il la regarda disparaitre pour devenir un papillon noir avant de soupirer.

« Si toutes les âmes étaient aussi difficiles, on ne s'en sortirait pas. Il va aussi falloir que je demande au capitaine Kurosaki ce que sont les mangas. Après tout, il vivait dans le monde des humains jusqu'à il y a deux ans, il doit forcément savoir ! »

0o0Bleacho0o

Maintenant, Nowaki en était persuadée, elle avait la poisse ! C'était ça la Soul society ? C'était pas du tout paradisiaque ! Les maisons étaient complètement délabrées et les habitants ressemblaient plus à des animaux qu'à des humains ! La preuve ! A peine s'était-elle réveillée que trois homme vêtus de haillons l'avaient prise en chasse ! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas du matin mais en plus, courir pieds nus avec le risque de trébucher sur son yukata exagérément long n'étaient pas des choses très agréables ! Bon elle devait avouer que son vêtement était magnifique avec sa teinte jaune orangé et ses broderies noires en formes d'orchidées. Mais bon, des caillous s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa voute plantaire et le bas de sa tenue s'était très rapidement retrouvé imbibé d'un liquide rouge. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme se rendit compte que le sol était imprégné de sang, à son grand dégout. Habituellement le sang ne la dérangeait pas vraiment mais là, c'était tout de même très écœurant. Et puis, c'était elle ou le nombre de ses poursuivants avait augmenté, passant d ? De plus ils semblaient être relativement bien armés ! Certains possédaient même un katana !

Malheureusement, lorsque la brunette jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir la distance qui la séparait des brutes, elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur comme de la pierre, la faisant atterrir sur les fesses.

« Eh ! Fais gaffe ! »

Cette injonction poussa Nowaki à relever la tête. Elle vit deux jeunes hommes, celui dans lequel elle s'était cognée était de très grande taille, avait de longs cheveux ébènes séparés en deux parties à l'arrière de sa nuque pour reposer sur son torse ainsi qu'un vieux bandage sur l'œil gauche et portait un yukata marron déchiré et rapiécé de partout. Son compagnon était certes plus petit mais possédait une musculature bien mise en valeur par son yukata vert pomme laissé allègrement ouvert sur son torse. Elle en aurait bavé si la situation était toute autre. Ses cheveux et yeux de couleur turquoise avaient un magnétisme tel qu'ils attiraient tous les regards.

Les deux comparses partagèrent un sourire narquois à la vue des attaquants et se placèrent de manière à cacher la proie. A la suite de cela, ils s'élancèrent en direction de leurs opposants. A peine deux minutes plus tard, les ennemis se tordaient de douleur par terre. Ce fut le temps que mit la jeune fille à sortir de sa torpeur et à se relever. Celle-ci se dirigea vers ses deux sauveurs et se mit en tête de les remercier.

« Merci !

-Qu'est-ce qu'une nana comme toi fiche ici ?! Demanda le bleuté avec agressivité tout en la détaillant avec soin

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Je me suis réveillée ici i peine deux heures ! Je sais même pas où je suis ! Répondit-elle en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-T'viens d'arriver alors ! S'exclama le plus grand en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches de manière à paraitre encore plus imposant encore alors qu'il la toisait. T'es au rukongaï, quartier 79 Kusajishi, Un des pires ! T'survivras pas longtemps si t'apprends pas à t'battre ma mignonne !

-J'voudrais bien ! S'énerva-t-elle en prenant la même pose. Mais je doute que quelqu'un par ici ait la moindre intention de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit l'asperge !

-Asperge ! Hurla l'insulté en reculant comme si elle l'avait frappé.

-Ha ! Ria l'autre. Tu me plais bien toi ! C'est d'accord, on va t'apprendre comment survivre ici ! Après tout, tu dois pas être si chiante que ça avec le caractère que tu as. En tous cas, tu dois être plus supportable que Nnoitra !

-Eh ! S'exclama son camarade en essayant de lui mettre un coup de poing. Je vais t'apprendre à trop l'ouvrir Grimmjow !

-Au fait ! Fit Grimmjow en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque du plus grand. C'est quoi ton nom petite ?

- Hagasumi Nowaki… Dit-elle tout en montrant sa désapprobation face au surnom.

-Suis-nous ! Reprit le plus petit. Autant commencer tout de suite ! »

0o0Bleacho0o

Deux mois passèrent lentement mais surement pour les trois amis. Entre entrainement et recherche active de nourriture pour trois goinfres affamés, ils étaient bien occupés. Chaque jour les deux jeunes hommes lui faisait répéter encore et encore les mouvements de base du combat jusqu'à ce qu'elle repousse ses limites. Régulièrement, son corps montrait des signes de faiblesse mais malgré les vomissements et les évanouissements, elle s'accrocha. Ses efforts portaient leurs fruits car même si elle était encore loin du niveau de ses deux compagnons, elle pouvait se débrouiller et se balader seule dans le quartier. Les attaques à son encontre étaient rares mais elle s'en sortait à chaque fois avec brio. Après tout leur trio était devenu relativement connu et rare étaient ceux qui avaient l'audace de s'en prendre à eux.

Ce jour-là, devant le vieux cabanon qui leur servait d'abri, ils venaient tout juste de terminer leur petit match quotidien lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris tellement effroyables que Nowaki sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long de l'échine. Juste après, un incendie commença dans la forêt séparant le 79ème district du 80ème. Ils s'y précipitèrent aussitôt, Grimmjow et Nnoitra excités à l'idée d'un bon combat.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang. Une horde de hollows dévoraient sans discernement hommes, femmes et enfants. Face à ce spectacle digne des plus grandes tragédies, tous se mirent en position de combat. Le plus grand, le seul à posséder une arme, dégaina son katana tandis que les deux autres se préparaient à l'affrontement. Ils furent rapidement encerclés, étant les seuls survivants du massacre. Malheureusement, ils se retrouvèrent vite submergés face au nombre impressionnant de monstres. Ils tentèrent de se défendre comme ils pouvaient en se mettant dos-à-dos et en ne se séparant sous aucun prétexte. Se doutant bien que les renforts tant espérés n'arriveraient jamais. Les shinigamis semblaient oublier volontairement l'existence de cette partie du rukongaï.

La brunette était celle qui était en plus mauvais état. Elle avait des égratignures sur tout le corps ainsi qu'une blessure assez importante à la tête. La perte de sang lui donnait le vertige. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le coup violent qui lui fut porté à l'estomac et qui la mit à terre. Sa vision se troubla l'espace d'un instant mais elle parvint tout de même à rester consciente. Chose qui ne fut pas particulièrement compliquée. En effet, pendant que la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits, un espèce de tentacule s'enroula autour de sa taille et elle se retrouver en l'air.

« Wah !

-Petite ! Cria le bleuté tout en bloquant un coup de griffe.

-Gamine ! L'interpella Nnoitra. Tiens le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on les finisse ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Personne n'apprécierait d'être valdingué de droite à gauche comme elle l'était. En ayant plus qu'assez, la farceuse décida d'employer les grands moyens et donc s'appliquer la seule solution envisageable pour son cas… Elle mordit son agresseur. Ce dernier la lâcha en poussant un hurlement de douleur audible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Comme la pas douée qu'elle était, elle atterrit fort peu élégamment sur les fesses. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que trois autres bêtes lancèrent l'assaut. Terrifiée, Nowaki tenta vainement de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras ensanglantés. Elle savait que sa dernière heure était venue, plus aucun son ne lui parvenait, pas même les cris de ses compagnons. Plus rien n'importait et cette fois, personne n'allait la sauver. Une mâchoire aux dents aiguisées se referma sur son épaule gauche, une griffe transperça celle de droite et le troisième hollow s'apprêtait à l'achever. Ce fut la dernière image qu'elle eut avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce prologue? Donnez-moi vos impressions par reviews! A bientôt pour la suite qui s'intitule: "L'académie des shinigamis? C'est quoi cette blague?"


	2. Chapitre 1: L'académie des shinigamis?

Voilà après une semaine d'attente le chapitre 1 de _Une institution chamboulée. _J'espère qu'il vous plaieraet n'hésitez pas à laiser des reviews! Cela me permet de m'améliorer! J'accepte les critiques à partir du moment où elles sont constructives. Ne dites pas que vous n'aimez pas sans expliquer la raison. Ce n'est bénéfique ni pour moi ni pour vous.

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que le prologue. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs voir que Nowaki n'est pas une Mary-sue et qu'elle a de gros défauts. Je pense que c'est ce qui vous effrayait le plus non?

Je ne sais pas quand apparaitra le suivant. Probablement la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance (et de motivation)!

PS: si quelqu'un veut bien être mon bêta reader qu'il m'avertisse par PM! Merci. Repérer les fautes chez les autres c'est pas compliqué mais chez soi c'est tout un problème!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'académie des shinigamis ? Vous plaisantez j'espère !

Grimmjow était inquiet même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Le shinigami tout petit aux airs de cocker, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom et il s'en foutait, lui avait affirmé que Nowaki se réveillerait rapidement. Cependant ça faisait plus de deux heures que lui et Nnoitra attendaient et elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux ! Pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la faire réagir ! Ils avaient fait un max de bruit, lui avaient tiré les joues et les oreilles mais rien à faire !

Essayant de faire passer le temps, le bleuté détaillait les deux autres shinigamis qui étaient venus à leur secours. Le premier était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux tout aussi glaciaux. Celui-ci le fixait aussi mais d'une toute autre manière, comme si il s'attendait à tout moment à se faire attaquer. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère. La seconde était une femme aux cheveux roux coupés courts excessivement plantureuse. Elle semblait d'ailleurs trouver son camarade à son goût vu la manière dont elle se penchait afin que l'homme aux cheveux noirs puisse avoir une encore meilleure vue sur sa gigantesque poitrine. Même s'il n'était pas shinigami, le félin colérique reconnu tout de même le capitaine Hitsugaya et sa seconde, la vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

Le gamin et lui cessèrent de se regarder comme des chiens de faïence quand le soigneur s'adressa à eux de sa voix toute timide.

« Votre amie est en train d'ouvrir les yeux… »

Ni une ni deux, les deux comparses se précipitèrent vers la blessée. Les deux hauts gradés de la 10ème division furent stupéfaits par leur réaction. Les arrancars n'étaient-ils pas des êtres cruels et sans pitié ? A moins que la purification qu'ils semblent avoir subis n'ait adoucie en partie ce pan de leur personnalité ? Après tout les hollows étaient bien une incarnation de tout ce qu'il existe de plus vil. Si cela leur était enlevé lors du processus de purification alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leur caractère ne changent pas eux aussi à l'instar de leur nature...

« Grimmjow ? Appela la jeune femme en jetant un regard hagard sur l'ensemble de l'unique pièce de la vieille bicoque délabrée. L'asperge ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! La reprit le géant en lui tirant les joues.

-Tu vas bien petite ? Demanda le petit capitaine en s'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Se moqua-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs ironique que vous m'appeliez 'petite' alors que vous faites au moins une bonne trentaine de centimètre de moins que moi. »

A ces mots, un froid s'éleva dans la pièce. Celui-ci fut vite brisé par la lieutenant qui éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une âme du rukongaï répondait de cette manière à son supérieur. Ce dernier semblait prêt à exploser de colère. Cette manière qu'il avait de trembler de rage et de serrer les poings rappelait à Nowaki son camarade à la chevelure ébène. Cependant, elle se garda bien d'énoncer à voix haute ce rapprochement. Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle tenait à la vie ! Le blanchet reprit son calme quelques minutes plus tard non sans mal et non sans imaginer comment torturer l'impudente afin de lui faire passer l'envie de le traiter de nain.

« Yamada ! Matsumoto ! Sortez ! J'aimerais m'adresser seul à ces trois personnes.

-Tout de suite ! S'exclamèrent les deux subordonnés en cœur avant de s'exécuter.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seul… Commença Hitsugaya en s'asseyant en tailleur face à eux et en croisant les bras. Vous avez tous les trois un réiatsu impressionnant et l'un d'entre vous possède déjà son zanpakutoh. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous d'entrer à l'académie des shinigamis. Ne serait-ce que pour apprendre à contrôler votre énergie spirituelle car je pense que c'est votre puissance qui a attiré ces hollows ici.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?! S'énerva le plus grand. Comme si, nous, pauvres péquenauds du rukongaï on pouvait rentrer dans votre super école élitiste bourrée de nobles blindés de fric !

-Il vous suffit juste de passer l'examen. Enchaina le capitaine en ignorant la dernière remarque. Je serais même capable de vous parrainer si nécessaire. Il serait bien trop dangereux pour vous et les autres de vous laisser dans la nature.

-T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ducon ?!

-Cet examen se déroulera dans un mois à l'académie. Je pense que vous savez ou c'est…

-Mais tu m'écoutes bordel ?!

-Honnêtement, je vous souhaite franchement de vous y présenter car avec votre force totalement incontrôlable, vous finirez par soit vous tuer les uns les autres soit vous faire dévorer par un hollow. Ce n'est qu'un conseil mais j'espère que vous le prendrez au sérieux. Conclut-il en se relevant et en sortant de la maison.

-Il a rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ce sal morveux ! »

Les mots du capitaine Hitsugaya rencontré deux semaines plus tôt avaient profondément marqué Nowaki. Elle savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Pourtant, elle comme ses deux camarades ne pouvaient accepter cette réalité. Ils ne voulaient pas devenir des shinigamis. Pas qu'ils ne s'en sentaient pas capables mais ce n'était tout simplement pas leur monde. Arriveraient-ils à se faire reconnaitre, eux, des merdeux venant de Kusajishi ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Malgré tout, la brunette désirait vraiment arrêter de vivre dans cette misère implacable. Dormir dans un futon avec des draps propres était devenu un rêve pour elle alors qu'avant sa mort c'était un acquis qui lui semblait inébranlable !

Et puis, elle devait aussi avouer que la voix qu'elle entendait parfois dans sa tête lui tapait sur le système, toujours à se manifester au moment le plus gênant celle-là ! La première fois qu'elle s'était manifestée, la jeune femme prenait son bain dans la rivière s'écoulant juste à côté de leur cabane. Elle avait poussé un hurlement tel que Grimmjow et Nnoitra avaient rappliqué illico. Même si ça avait été une fausse alerte, les deux jeunes hommes en avaient profité pour se rincer l'œil au grand damne de leur amie. Les moqueries avaient fusé durant un moment et ils ne s'étaient stoppé que lorsqu'elle avait pêté les plombs et leur avait donné un coup de poing bien sentit.

Quand elle leur avait parlé de son problème, ses amis lui répondirent qu'il leur arrivait la même chose. Le plus grand avait même avoué qu'il avait des rêves très étranges la nuit et qu'ils se répétaient à des intervalles de plus en plus réguliers. Bref, les ennuis pointaient le bout de leur nez et ils ne purent que se résoudre à accepter la réalité. Ils devaient aller passer le test de l'académie des shinigamis de toute urgence…

0o0Bleacho0o

Ce fut ainsi que les trois comparses se retrouvèrent devant les portes de l'académie des arts spirituels deux semaines plus tard. Leur bentos préparés par la jeune femme, qui était la seule à être capable de préparer quelque chose de mangeable parmi eux, dans la main droite et un numéro de candidat accroché à leurs poitrines, ils attendaient le début de la session.

Les autres candidats leur jetaient des regards peu avenants sauf de très rares autres cas mais ces derniers étaient généralement comme eux. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que les neuf dixième de la population présente semblaient bien décidée à se débarrasser d'eux. Cela ne les perturbait pas plus que ça. Ils avaient l'habitude après tout. Leur quartier n'était pas pour les faibles et ils se retrouvaient souvent dans ce genre de situation.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et plusieurs shinigamis sortirent du bâtiment. L'un d'entre eux, et le plus vieux soit dit en passant, prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à l'examen de sélection des étudiants de l'académie des arts spirituels ! Je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Nakajima Gojirou ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux modalités de l'évaluation ! Tout d'abord, vous passerez une épreuve écrite sur les connaissances de bases pour pouvoir entrer dans l'académie, ensuite vous affronterez des étudiants de première année afin de déterminer votre niveau en combat réel et enfin vous aurez un entretient avec des shinigamis aguerris du seireitei sur vos motivations. Attention, le résultat de cette dernière épreuve dépend non seulement de vous mais aussi de l'examinateur que vous tirerez au sort ! Vous irez dans des salles en fonction de vos numéros ! Du numéro 1 à 300, allez dans la salle 9 du bâtiment Est, du numéro 301 à 600, allez dans la salle 10 du même bâtiment et enfin du numéro 601 à 950 vous irez en salle 15 du bâtiment Sud ! C'est tout, allez prendre place pour la première épreuve et faites de votre mieux ! »

Nowaki n'aurait pas pu être moins rassurée. Elle portait le numéro 601 alors que Grimmjow et Nnoitra avaient respectivement les numéros 580 et 600. Ils n'étaient donc pas dans la même salle. Leur tactique pour tricher venait d'être réduite à néant ! N'étant pas excessivement intelligents, ils avaient voulu chacun étudier des domaines bien précis du petit livret qu'on leur avait distribué juste après l'inscription la semaine précédente afin de pouvoir tricher si nécessaire. Elle avait les connaissances qu'il fallait pour le zanjutsu et le hakuda mais pour le reste elle risquait de faire à l'instinct ! Or, que ce soit sur Terre ou maintenant, elle n'avait jamais été ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bonne élève. Un examen écrit était une chose qui la désavantageait au plus au point. Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Elle n'était pas très motivée mais elle souhaitait quand même pourvoir rester avec ses deux amis. Tant bien que mal et malgré leurs disputes perpétuelles, elle s'y était attachée à ces deux crétins!

La jeune femme arriva rapidement, à son grand désespoir, dans sa salle et s'installa à la place qui lui avait été attribuée. Les bureaux étaient en fait des pupitres pour deux personnes. Elle eut un regain de force. Au pire, elle pourrait copier sur son voisin ! Cependant, ses espoirs furent rapidement écrasés, broyés même démolis quand elle vit celui qui allait passer l'épreuve à ses côtés.

C'était un homme assez grand pour elle ayant des cheveux bruns foncés mi longs, des yeux bleus et une petite barbe taillée en triangle. Il était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Il semblait venir lui aussi du rukongaï, les haillons qu'il portait en étaient la preuve. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la perturbait. C'était en fait l'air ennuyé limite endormis qui l'inquiétait. Ce mec était encore moins motivé qu'elle ! Il s'était littéralement avachis sur la table et prenait tout l'espace ! Quand un shinigami distribua les sujets, il avait à peine fait mine de se réveiller.

Au grand soulagement de la brunette, l'examen était en fait un QCM à réponses fermées. Ce qui faisait que même si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle pouvait quand même cocher au pif une case.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque les surveillants leur donnèrent l'ordre de commencer. En effet, son voisin était ultra rapide ! Il cochait les cases à la vitesse de la lumière ! Rien ne semblait l'arrêter comme si il ne réfléchissait pas aux réponses qu'il mettait. Elle décida donc de lui copier dessus pour les sujets qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à savoir les trois quart du devoirs. Il remarqua tout de suite son petit manège au vue de son sourire quand il lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps mais cela ne semblait pas l'énerver. On aurait même dit qu'il s'en foutait royalement ! Nowaki ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et termina sa copie rapidement. Les questions étaient assez varié, tous les sujets possibles étaient balayés : zanjutsu, hakuda, shunpo, kido ou encore l'histoire de la Soul Society.

Lorsqu'on leur demanda de rendre les feuilles, elle remercia son sauveur d'un regard et quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible dans l'espoir de rejoindre son gros matou et son asperge. Elle ne se faisait pas de bile pour l'examen de combat, ses deux camarades l'avaient bien préparée et entrainée. Non, elle craignait de foirer complètement l'entretien. C'était simple, elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir shinigami ! On dirait qu'elle allait devoir faire semblant, ce qui n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Son visage était bien trop expressif pour ça. Mais bon, elle devait au moins assurer à deux examens vu la débâcle de l'épreuve écrite. Elle espérait juste que les deux autres idiots s'en étaient mieux sortis qu'elle, même si elle avait de sérieux doutes à ce sujet.

Elle les retrouva dans le patio qui reliait tous les bâtiments. Il était gigantesque et luxueux avec ses belles plantations et statues éparpillées un peu partout sur la pelouse. Tous les bancs étant pris, ils s'installèrent à même le sol dans un coin tranquille. Il était 11 heures et l'épreuve suivante allait se dérouler après 15 minutes de pause. Les trois comparses avaient bien l'intention d'évacuer leur trop plein de stress sur leurs futurs adversaires. Ils en jubilaient presque !

Ils furent de nouveau séparés en de beaucoup plus petits groupes qu'avant et chacun se retrouva donc seul. La goinfre retrouva son ancien voisin et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était ironique. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer se battre mais bon, son intuition lui avait joué des tours et elle avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait le sous-estimer sous aucun prétexte.

Un enseignant de l'académie les guida à travers les dédales que formaient les couloirs pour atterrir enfin dans une sorte de dojo sentant fortement le renfermé. Le petit groupe de 10 candidats virent une sorte de panier avec dedans des bokutos, surement les seules armes utilisables pendant l'épreuve. On leur ordonna de s'assoir en seiza et d'attendre le surveillant de l'épreuve qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Juste après, les étudiants de première année entrèrent et leur chef prit la parole.

« Nous allons vous tester durant un combat qui durera 10 minutes. Seuls deux combats auront lieu en même temps et vous ne pourrez sortir d'ici que quand tout le monde aura combattu ! Les seules armes autorisées sont les bokutos ici présents. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine dévastée des candidats. Nous irons doucement avec vous. Après tout nous avons été à votre place. Bien ! Numéro 611 et 610 avancez s'il vous plait !»

Tiens ? Si l'on commençait par l'ordre inverse, alors elle serait la dernière à passer. Cependant, son complice de tricherie, le numéro 610, était le premier à passer. Il se leva tout doucement et marcha nonchalamment vers l'aire de combat qui avait été dessinée préalablement sur le sol. C'était clair que niveau motivation, il n'atteignait pas des sommets. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'expédier le combat rapidement. D'un mouvement très rapide et vraiment proche du shunpo, il apparut devant son adversaire attitré et l'envoya valser dans le mur. Tout le monde était comme qui dirait sur le cul. Nowaki était bluffée. Battre un étudiant de première année n'était pas un exploit en soit mais l'éclater en un instant s'en était un ! Et pas un petit ! Elle décida de noter dans un coin de son esprit de ne jamais s'en faire un ennemi, elle tenait quand même à la vie !

Les affrontements s'enchainaient et pourtant aucun des autres candidats n'était capable de rivaliser ne serait-ce que 5 minutes. Quand ce fut enfin au tour de la brunette, celle-ci décida de ne pas utiliser l'arme qui lui était proposée. Elle ne voulait pas manipuler une arme qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment manier. Ce qui fit que l'étudiant qu'elle devait affronter se moqua d'elle. Elle n'alla pas chercher plus loin, un crétin de plus ou de moins… Mais cela lui donnait l'occasion de lui foutre une raclée et une honte qu'il n'oublierait jamais…

La jeune femme se précipita sur son ennemi dès que le surveillant leur ordonna de commencer. Elle ne lui avait même pas le temps de se mettre en position. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était gagner et vite. Elle n'alla pas à fond mais ne lui faisait pas de cadeau non plus… De toute manière, il devait être un des plus mauvais de sa promotion car au bout d'à peine 4 minutes, il ne tenait même plus debout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le tabasser mais plutôt à le fatiguer et donc à lui faire reconnaitre sa défaite. L'abandon était bien l'une des plus grandes honte qui pouvait exister.

Après cela, le petit groupe fut libéré et on les informa qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une heure pour manger et se reposer un peu. Notre demoiselle se précipita aussitôt à l'extérieur et retourna à l'endroit où elle avait pris sa pause dans la matinée, son bento bien serré contre sa poitrine. Elle s'installa et essaya de patienter. Seulement, elle était affamée et entama donc son repas. Grimmjow fut le premier à la rejoindre et ne se priva pas pour commencer à manger lui aussi. Nnoitra arriva peu après et râla un peu sur le comportement goinfre de ses deux amis avant de se laisser porter par l'ambiance. Il fut même celui qui lança la conversation.

« Au fait, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant dans vos groupes ?

-Ouep ! Répondit aussitôt le bleuté. Y'avait un mec aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes. Il était aussi expressif qu'un poisson rouge et encore chui généreux !

-Celui qui était avec moi… Reprit le plus grand sur le ton de la confidence. Avait une couleur de cheveux aussi ridicule que toi Grimmjow ! Ils étaient rose bonbon ! Rose !

-Moi aussi j'avais un gugusse dans ce genre. Poursuivit la morfale. Un paresseux encore pire que moi ! Il était très fort en plus !

-Alors là, c'est la fin du monde ! Se moqua le félin après avoir avalé de travers. Il ne peut pas exister plus faignant que toi !

-Mais si je te jure ! »

Ce fut ainsi que s'écoula l'heure du repas. Les deux garçons taquinaient leur comparse qui rougissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Après cela, ils furent tous rappelés pour passer les entretiens. Encore une fois séparés, chacun se rendit au couloir qui lui était attribué.

La jeune femme s'installa sur une des chaises encore vides et attendit qu'on appelle son numéro. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le numéro 610 arrivé en trainant des pieds et s'affaler juste à côté d'elle comme si il portait tout le poids du monde sur son dos. Il se mit tout de suite à ronfler ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Tout dans son attitude montrait une nonchalance à toute épreuve mais cela cachait aussi une grande puissance. Et Nowaki savait qu'elle n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas son voisin glisser avant qu'il ne se retrouve la tête sur son épaule droite. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, elle préféra le laisser se réveiller tout seul. Cependant, le temps passait mais il ne semblait pas décidé à ouvrir l'œil. Il roupillait encore à moitié sur elle quand on annonça leurs numéros respectifs. Ce fut ainsi que le paresseux s'éveilla en s'étirant tout doucement tel un chat avant de se lever très lentement et de suivre la personne qui l'avait appelé.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, la brunette fit de même et se retrouva devant un homme aux cheveux de couleur noir à la coupe au carré avec deux mèches plus longues à l'avant, celle de droite étant tressée. Il lui proposa galamment un siège face à lui. La pièce était simple, une table au centre séparant deux chaises. Elle prit place en espérant que son interlocuteur termine rapidement de s'auto aduler à l'aide du miroir de poche se trouvant sur le petit bureau. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il remettait en place son uniforme et parlait tout seul. Ce qui faisait qu'elle commençait à douter de la santé mentale de son interlocuteur, ne sachant pas encore combien elle avait raison...

« Bien ! Commença le narcissique. Vous êtes belle. C'est un bon point ! Les autres qui sont entrés avant vous étaient d'une laideur sans nom !

-Ha ? s'écria-t-elle complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Je suis censé évaluer votre réiatsu mais cette activité est trop inélégante. Je ne voudrais pas que votre jolie peau étouffe sous la transpiration ! Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'écouter vos motivations. Je vais plutôt vous donner des conseils de beauté ! Suivez-les à la lettre!

-Hein ? »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. La beauté était le seul critère de ce mégalomane ? Elle l'avait écouté déblatérer ses inepties pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un enseignant rentre et le coupe dans son monologue. Enfin libérée, elle fut informée qu'ils devaient venir voir les résultats trois semaines plus tard et décida donc de rejoindre ses deux amis avant d'apprendre qu'ils en avaient eu marre de l'attendre et qu'ils étaient partis devant. Ces salauds ! Elle n'avait pas repéré le chemin à l'allée en plus ! Comment elle allait rentrer maintenant !

Ce fut ainsi que notre jeune héroïne erra pendant quatre jours dans le rukongaï avant de retrouver enfin son district… Mais ça c'était une autre histoire !

* * *

Ceux qui veulent savoir ce qu'a fait notre héroïne durant ces quatres jours qu'ils me le disent par review, je ferais un chapitre HS bonus pour le dire. Cependant, il ne sera pas aussi long afin d'éviter d'empiéter sur le rythme de parution des chapitres que j'ai mis en place!

Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de Nowaki? De grimmjow? De Nnoitra?

A bientôt pour la suite! S'il vous plait, laissez moi plein plein de reviews, je crois que je suis devenue accro!

**Mangy**


End file.
